


Cold Coffee

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: After an evening out Ritsuko returned with Misato to her apartment, hoping to finally confess to her what she has wanted to for so long. Yet, she feels held back by her guilt and uncertainty. Will Misato love her back? Or will she end up alone, like she fears.
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko/Katsuragi Misato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvermoonlight_GJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermoonlight_GJ/gifts).



“Well here we are.” Ritsuko announced as they approached the door to Misato’s apartment. She looked behind her to see the woman rummaging in her bag for her keys and shaking her head.

“You know Ritsuko, you didn’t have to walk me home.” She sighed as she unlocked the door allowing them both access to the apartment, “I’m not the person I used to be.”

Ritsuko gave a dry smile and followed Misato into the room, “A hard habit to break out of. Don’t forget, I’ve known you since college.”

“You always think the worst of me, don’t you?” Misato laughed, “You really didn’t have to go out of your way though. You live on the other side of the city.”

Ritsuko said nothing as she followed Misato into the front room of the apartment. She felt a strange churn in her stomach, not related to the alcohol nor the food earlier that night but instead a feeling she hadn’t encountered for some time, nervousness. She had pencilled in tonight as a special night for her, the night she was finally going to do something she had been meaning to for so long.

This was the fifth time she had pencilled in a night for this. Each night so far had ended with her chickening out, having the offered coffee and calling for a cab home. Not tonight though, she wanted to put an end to this. She wanted to tell Misato her feelings and wanted to know, one way or another, that woman’s feelings for her.

As she saw Misato making her way over to the kitchen counter, unable to take her eyes off of her friends, perfect figure, Misato’s red dress accentuating every curve of her body she could feel that little churn starting to amplify. She had to do it tonight, if not tonight then not ever.

“Coffee?” Misato asked.

Ritsuko felt her mouth go dry as she gave a nod, “Yes please.”

She had rehearsed this moment a hundred times, fifty times for if it went her way and fifty if it didn’t. Yet, now that it had come to it, she was finding she had nothing to say. It was a feeling she hated, Ritsuko always had something to say. She always knew the answer or had some dry sarcastic remark to utter back.

This was a point she had been at many times, ready to utter the words. Make her confession of love but pulling back before the critical moment. Running away, like a coward or as she liked to justify it in her own head, saving Misato from having to deal with someone like her.

_‘What chance do I have? I betrayed her… her family… I’m lucky to even be in the same room as her and have her not hate me for all I did. How could she love me back? Maybe I shouldn’t…’_

“I got a postcard from Shinji and Asuka this morning.”

Ritsuko snapped her head up, “Huh?”

“Are you feeling okay Rits, you seemed to be in a world of your own!”

Ritsuko nodded, “I’m okay just a bit tired. What was it you were saying?”

“I got a postcard from Shinji and Asuka, they’re really enjoying their tour of Europe so far. They made cheese together apparently.” Misato laughed as she picked up the postcard from the kitchen counter, “Who would have thought it, those two having… a normal life now… a normal relationship after everything that happened to them.”

Ritsuko merely nodded, the churning of her nervousness being accompanied by a pang of guilt. She was happy for Asuka and Shinji, but felt she had no right to be, she was partly to blame for the hell the two of them had gone through.

_‘It’s done, I should leave.’_

“You know… you should stop doing that.”

Ritsuko was knocked out of her thoughts for a second time by Misato who was now standing next to her, two cups of coffee in hand.

“Doing what?”

“Going silent and blaming yourself.” Misato gestured towards one of the couches, “God knows I do it all the time too but… they don’t want you or anyone to do it anymore. They tried hard to forgive each other and themselves and they just want others to be happy too.”

Ritsuko smirked as she sat down, “Look at you giving out advice. I always thought that was my job.”

“It’s my job to advise you.” Misato answered, “You’re my best friend Rits, I like to think I can give you advice. God knows you helped me out plenty of times in the past. Like you said… making sure I get home safely, it’s a habit of yours isn’t it?”

Ritsuko nodded, “Ever since our college days. It was a long time ago, we’ve both changed a lot. You’re actually… capable of looking after yourself now.”

“It only took an apocalypse.” Misato laughed, “You know I feel like I should apologize to you.”

“What for?” Ritsuko asked.

“The way I was in college, the way I was when I joined NERV.” Misato answered, “In college I was loud… obnoxious… more interested in partying than I was work.”

“Many were that way in our college.” Ritsuko replied, “Your situation was perhaps more understandable given the circumstances than the average college student. Trauma had left you without the ability to talk or… live for a number of years. You acting the way you did… it was understandable.”

“Perhaps.” Misato gave a nod, “But it doesn’t excuse the rest of it. I joined NERV with the sole intent of destroying the Angels… I let that consume me and hurt people around me. I almost lost people I love… I did lose someone I love.”

_‘Kaji’_

The thought of him was the death knell of Ritsuko’s plan. How could she confess her love for Misato when Misato had brought him up? That was the one Misato loved and still obviously did, that had never changed and likely never would change.

“I’ve never heard you admit you loved him before.” Ritsuko replied with a teasing smirk, doing her best to mask the feeling of her heart being torn in two.

Misato looked up, staring into space for a moment and shaking her head, “I did love him, but I let go of that a long time ago. Kaji is gone, he never came back… he could never come back not like we could.”

She let out a sigh, Ritsuko took a sip of her coffee and reached over to place a hand on Misato’s leg, “I’m… sorry about what happened to him.”

“Don’t be.” Misato smiled, “Like I said… I came to terms with it a while ago. I just… never really found the right opportunity to move on.”

“Moving on is hard, there isn’t really a correct time for such things.”

“I disagree…” Misato cut her off, placing a warm hand on top of Ritsukos, “But I also think… we can spend too long looking for the right time. Sometimes we just have to seize it.”

Ritsuko looked up for a moment, into Misato’s eyes. The woman was staring at her, a heart-warming smile across her face. She felt Misatos hand tighten on hers, as the woman got up and took a seat next to her on the couch. Ritsuko felt like her chest was going to burst, her chest tightened as she never took her eyes off of Misato.

“Misato I…”

“I know.” Misato nodded, “I love you too.”

Ritsuko felt like she could melt on hearing those words. She stared dumbly at Misato, for once completely stuck for anything to say, only able to, after a time, mutter her friends name, “Misato…”

“I’ve known for a while…” Misato grinned, “I… I’ve been wanting to tell you as well but I guess, I wanted to be certain… I wanted to wait for the right moment… I wanted to see if you’d tell me first but I… I can’t let it wait any longer. Seeing Asuka and Shinji happy like they are… it’s time for us to move forward.”

“Misato…” Ritsuko muttered her name again as she leaned forward, bringing her free hand up to cup Misato’s cheek. Her skin was soft and smooth, she took a moment to run her hand through Misato’s hair before leaning in further. Misato leaned in too to meet Ritsuko, their lips meeting for the very first time.

Ritsuko broke the kiss, after a time, feeling a stinging in her eyes followed by a tear trickling down her cheek. Misato smiled, lifting up her hand and wiping the tear away.

“I thought… that you would hate me.” Ritsuko spoke, “After what I was part of…”

“You’re as bad as Asuka.” Misato chuckled, “You are my best friend Ritsuko. You were… taken advantage of, we all were and we all did bad things but… we have to forgive ourselves.”

Ritsuko nodded, “I know.”

Misato leaned in again to kiss Ritsuko, this time parting her lips more and sliding her tongue deep into Ritsuko’s mouth. Ritsuko let out a soft moan as she took Misato into her arms. She returned the favour, her tongue dancing with Misatos as the two of them shifted their position on the couch. Years of pent up love and frustration flowed through Ritsuko as she ran her hands up and down Misato’s body, trying to touch every part of the woman she loved that she could, lest this be a one off or some sort of fantasy.

Misato broke their kiss, taking the time to wipe another stray tear from Ritsuko’s face. Her touch was soft, just as Ritsuko had expected it to be. Ritsuko reached up with a hand, gently stroking Misato’s face.

“You… won’t leave me after this will you? You won’t abandon me?” Ritsuko looked up and asked. Her heart pounding rapidly in her chest and tears still falling. She was nervous, excited and scared. This was really happening but she had let her guard down before, she had tried to love before, only to be abandoned. Everyone in her life had abandoned her, her mother, Misato in college, Gendo, Maya… they had all left her.

_‘It’s what I deserved.’_

Misato smiled back at her, shaking her head, “Of course I won’t.”

Before Ritsuko had a chance to say anything further Misato had already leaned in and was kissing Ritsuko again. A shorter kiss on the lips, followed by carefully dotting kisses downwards until she was at Ritsuko’s neck. Ritsuko let out a soft moan and felt a small wave of pleasure go through her as Misato planted firm but short kisses on her neck.

“Ah… Misato.” Ritsuko let her hands wander a little bit more, one of them coming to stop on and slowly massage Misato’s breast.

“Mm” Misato sighed, not letting her attention drift from kissing and softly biting Ritsuko’s neck. She was letting her own hands wander now, slowly trailing it up Ritsuko’s left and coming to a stop over her crotch. She could feel the heat even through Ritsuko’s dress and allowed herself a small smile as she gently pressed two fingers up against her, drawing another moan from Ritsuko.

“Why don’t we… take this elsewhere.” Misato asked as she pressed her fingers up against Ritsuko again drawing yet another moan from the woman.

Ritsuko nodded as Misato slowly got off of her, took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom. She barely got a few steps into the room before she had been pressed up against the door, Misato kissing her deeply and exploring her body. Ritsuko let Misato lead, kissing back, running her hands up and down Misato’s body, still trying to explore every part of her that she could reach, trying to make sure she savoured every moment and retained it all just in case.

Her body was heating up with desire as she continued to let her hands explore Misato’s body. She longed to be closer, to touch Misato’s bare skin, to kiss every inch of her perfect body and make her feel good. Still, she let Misato take the lead. Letting the woman kiss her, bite her neck and letting the woman undo the buttons on the front of her jacket. A moment later she had cast her jacket to the ground, she let Misato continue to undress her. Next came her shirt, carelessly discarded across the bedroom and then her skirt was undone and dropped to the floor leaving Ritsuko stood in only her underwear.

She didn’t want to make mention of how unfair it was that she was so exposed and Misato was still fully clothed. It all felt so good right now. Misato’s hands felt good whilst she was clothed but feeling her hands and lips against her bare skin felt even better. Every touch sent little waves of electricity through her.

“Misato…” She sighed as she felt Misato’s hand on her stomach slowly moving downwards. She felt the woman’s fingers lightly touch the hem of her panties. She took a deep breath as Misatos hand’s slid inside. Ritsuko let out another moan as she felt the hand come to rest over her hot and very wet pussy.

For a moment Misato’s hand was still, the moment felt like an eternity for Ritsuko who wanted nothing more than to feel Misato’s fingers inside her, who wanted nothing more than to be pressed up against this door and made to cum by the woman she loved.

That moment was over, she could see the sly grin from Misato and feel Misatos middle finger slowly running itself up along the opening to her pussy. Ritsuko suppressed a yelp of pleasure as Misato’s finger made contact with her clit, and slowly started to massage it. Each movement from Misato only serving to make her wetter and more excited.

Her breathing got heavier as Misato slowly inserted her finger into Ritsukos waiting pussy. Ritsuko felt her knees tremble but Misato pressed herself up against Ritsuko, “I’ve got you… Just enjoy this.”

Ritsuko nodded as she felt Misato start to slowly pump her finger in and out of her pussy. She lifted her neck again to let Misato continue to kiss and bite is as she let out another moan, “Misato…”

“Mm…” Misato moaned back as she continued to finger the woman. At this point she could feel her own panties were soaked with excitement, she was desperate to throw off her own dress and drag Ritsuko onto the bed but her aim for now was to do nothing but get Ritsuko off. Something that, based on how wet she was and the moans coming from her, wasn’t too far off.

Misato tightened her grip with her other arm, making sure she could support Ritsuko as the woman’s legs continued to buckle with pleasure. She continued her assault with her fingers, pressing her hand up firmly against the woman’s pussy, making sure to get her finger inside as much as she could.

“Ahhh….” Ritsuko could no longer say any words, she was lost to the pleasure that Misato was giving her. Every time Misato pumped her fingers inside of her, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to release. She threw her arms around the woman, desperate to stay on her feet and desperate to cum.

“Mmm…” Another moan coincided with an especially hard bite from Misato. Suddenly Misato’s finger sped up, Ritsuko threw her head back feeling that pleasure building and building. Her moans filled the room as Misato’s expert fingers brought her closer and closer to orgasm, “I… I’m gonna…”

Unable to finish her sentence and let out a scream as she was pushed over the edge. She felt her orgasm rush through her body as she grabbed onto Misato tightly to try to stay on her feel. Her legs buckled and spasmed as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her. When it felt like her orgasm was beginning to subside, she also felt Misato withdraw her finger and gently guide her towards the bed.

A moment later she was lying back on the bed and watching as Misato stood at the foot of it, smiling down at her. The effects of the orgasm still rushing through her and yet she wanted and craved more not only that but she craved Misato. She wanted to make Misato feel as good as Misato had just made her feel.

“You want some more?” Misato teased as she slowly began to take off her dress. Within seconds the blue garment had fallen to the floor and Misato was left wearing only her bra and panties, “I’ll give you a bit more time to recover.”

Misato smirked as she slowly turned around facing away from Ritsuko but also started to slowly unhook her bra. Ritsuko kept her eyes keenly focused as Misato pulled the garment away holding it in one hand before letting it drop to the floor. Misato then turned around to face Ritsuko again, her arm folded across her chest, covering up her exposed breasts.

“Do you want to see?” She smirked.

Ritsuko could only nod, her mouth was dry with anticipation and finding no words to say. It was an unusual feeling for her, she was so used to having something to say. She was used to knowing answers or having some sort of sarcastic remark but now with herself exposed to Misato and Misato putting on this show for her all she could do was nod.

Misato pulled her hand away exposing her breasts to Ritsuko. Ritsuko was desperate to rush over there, to take Misato in her arms and make her feel as good as she had made her feel but she was too enamoured by this display, Misato was completely in control.

“Now the rest?” Misato asked.

Ritsuko nodded.

“You first.”

Ritsuko nodded again, sitting herself up quickly and reaching around her back to unclasp and remove her bra. She felt a weird sense of embarrassment as her tits were exposed to Misato, the embarrassment fading when she saw Misatos eyes grow wide in excitement at the sight of them.

“Very good. Now the rest.” Misato commanded.

Ritsuko nodded once more. She reached down with both hands and moved her panties, and let them drop to the floor. She was now completely naked and exposed before Misato. Misato could see absolutely every part of her. Ritsuko lay back on the bed, letting her legs open slightly, letting Misato truly see everything, see how wet and excited she was.

“Now me.” Misato smiled as she turned around again, she shook her backside at Ritsuko before slowly hooking bother of her fingers into the sides of her panties. Ritsuko watched, feeling her hand drifting down towards her pussy as Misato pulled the panties down fire exposing her backside to her. Misato bent over as Ritsuko continued to watch the display, starting to rub the outside of her pussy as her eyes took in each and every bit of Misato.

Misato turned back around, still smiling and taken in by the sight of her lover masturbating on her bed. She took a few steps towards the bed and got on it, mounting Ritsuko. Their bodies were pressed against one another, drawing gasps from each of them.

“I love you Ritsuko.” Misato muttered as she kissed the woman on the lips, “I never want to be without you.”

“I love you too.” Ritsuko replied, “I…”

She tailed off as Misato leaned in to kiss her once more. Their hands began exploring their naked bodies. The room was filled with the rounds of moans and their making out as they kissed and explored. Misato rolling onto her back, letting Ritsuko mount her. Ritsuko took her opportunity gratefully, eager to return the favour from before.

Ritsuko started the same way, dotting kisses on Misato’s neck, but she had a plan in mind. She wanted Misato to feel just as good, if not better than she had made her feel. She didn’t stop at the neck, instead moving further downwards, stopping for a moment at Misato’s ample breasts. She kissed each one gently, before slowly running her tongue around Misato’s hardened nipple.

“Mmm… Ritsuko…”

Ritsuko switched to the other one, drawing yet more moans from Misato. She then took the nipple into her mouth, sucking on it gently, whilst her other hand snaked its way downwards, finding its place just above Misato’s pussy. She continued to suck on the nipple, moving across to the other one before inserting her finger into Misato.

Misato responded with a moan and arching her back, “Ahhh…. Ritsuko.”

Ritsuko didn’t stop, she continued to alternate between the two nipples, taking them into her mouth, sucking gently and letting her tongue run over them. At the same time, she started slowly pumping her finger in and out of Misato’s pussy. Each time she could hear her lover moaning her name, she could feel Misato start to shake and tremble.

“Rits… Mmm… Keep going…”

Ritsuko allowed herself a smile as she sped up her motions, building up Misato just enough to initiate the next part of her plan. She wanted Misato to feel good, Misato deserved to feel good and fingering her like this just wasn’t going to be enough. Giving Misato’s nipples one last suck she freed them from her mouth and also withdrew her finger from Misato.

“Hey… that’s not fair.” Misato looked down at her.

Ritsuko looked back at her and smirked, “Be patient. I’ll make it worth your while.”

Ritsuko resumed kissing Misato’s breasts before moving herself further down. She started to dot little kissed on the woman’s stomach. Before pausing suddenly, Misato’s scar. It was there but next to it was another one.

“Why have you stopped?” Misato looked up and saw her lover looking down transfixed on the second scar, “Oh…”

“I…”

“Souvenir from the JSSDF.” Misato shrugged, “You’re not…”

Ritsuko looked back at her, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re not to blame Ritsuko.” Misato reassured her, “You didn’t summon them to NERV… You didn’t pull the trigger… You had nothing to do with it.”

“But if I…”

“Forget about it.” Misato stroked the woman’s cheek, “Now… weren’t you about to do something?”

Ritsuko nodded, trying to push away the guilty feeling from seeing the new addition to Misato’s body. She tried to resume the task she had given herself and decided that if she was going to make up for what she had done, perhaps this was a good way of doing it. She planted two firm kissed on each scare and continued her journey downwards.

Soon she was there, her eyes level with Misato’s waiting pussy. The woman was, unlike her, clean shaven. Ritsuko leaned in, planting a little kiss on Misato’s clit and enjoying hearing the moan from her lover and seeing the little spasms in Misato’s leg.

Ritsuko was ready to move in when she was suddenly cut off by Misato, “Wait!”

“Is everything okay?” Ritsuko asked.

“I want… you as well.” Came the answer, “Let me do you as well.”

Ritsuko nodded, fully aware that her pussy had gotten very wet and despite her earlier orgasm was once again aching for release. She quickly shifted herself around. Positioning herself on top of Misato, her pussy achingly close to Misato’s face, her own face so very close to Misato’s pussy. No further words were said, as she took her fingers, gently parting Misato’s pussy lips and drew her face closer. Misato was incredibly wet, her pussy giving off heat and quickly becoming so very appetising to her.

She let out a little sigh as she leaned in and ran her tongue gently over Misato’s clit. She felt Misato’s body spasm a little bit from the pleasure as she felt Misato start to return the favour. She let out a moan of her own as she felt Misato’s tongue enter her pussy.

“Ahh…” She moaned as she stuck her tongue into Misato, beginning to lap at Misato’s wetness. Misato responded with a moan, a moan which sent vibrations through Ritsuko’s pussy, sending little waves of pleasure through her body. A moan that triggered another moan and another. Within seconds the room was filled with the sounds of the two lovers moaning and trying to bring one another to climax.

Misato could feel her orgasm building inside of her, Ritsuko felt so good. Her tongue was working on her expertly, it was just the right amount of pressure on each part of her pussy. It was exploring every part of it, focusing on her clit just enough to feel good and going as deep as it could. Ritsuko’s weight on top of her adding to the sensations. She let out more moans deep into Ritsuko’s pussy as she tried to focus on getting her off as well as preparing for her oncoming orgasm.

“Ah. Rits…” Misato moaned out, pulling her tongue away from Ritsuko’s pussy for a moment. Her hands grabbed at Ritsuko as her pussy was being assaulted by her lovers’ tongue. Sending that Misato was getting close, Ritsuko had seemingly sped up her movements, her tongue now getting deeper and faster as it lapped away as Misato’s pussy.

“Rits… I… I…”

Misato could feel the pleasure building and building. She was on the brink and before long she would get there. She didn’t want to do this alone, she responded by letting out a moan and sticking her tongue back into Ritsuko’s pussy. She heard Ritsuko let out a loud moan, a vibration that rocked through Misato’s body.

“Mmm…” Misato cried out as she felt herself being pushed towards that edge. Only a little bit more. Her tongue probed deeper into Ritsuko’s pussy, drawing another moan. She did it another, Ritsuko’s moans getting more high-pitched, Misato responding with a moan of her own. This was it. This was the body. She felt the pleasure rock through her body, wave after wave of it as her pussy spasmed and her body shook. She gripped hold of Ritsuko tightly as her orgasm took complete hold of her.

On top of her she felt Ritsuko’s body start to shake as well. Ritsuko let out a scream as her second orgasm of the night rushed through her.

“I’m cumming… I’m cumming… Ahhh. Misato… Misato… Misato!” Ritsuko threw her head back screaming her lovers name. Her body trembling and shaking, Misato’s body underneath her still doing the same. Finally, their climaxes started to subside, Ritsuko felt her body collapse and gingerly rolled off of Misato and brought herself back into position, throwing her arms around her lover.

They lay like this for a time, both sweaty and panting heavily. Their bodies still twitching on occasion as the residual waves of pleasure ran through them. Ritsuko held onto Misato tightly, not wanting to let go. Misato responding with little kisses on the blondes’ head.

“Misato…” Ritsuko sighed.

“Rits.” Misato responded.

“This isn’t… a dream is it?” Ritsuko asked, “If I fall asleep… and wake up you will still be here, right?”

“Always.” Misato answered, wrapping her arms around her lover, clutching her tightly to her, “You’ll always be here for me too, right?”

“Always.” Ritsuko smiled, kissing Misato on the lips. The two lay there in each other’s arms for a while, smiling at once another, kissing on occasion, not letting sleep take hold just yet.


End file.
